I knew you were trouble
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: When the bad girl Taylor auditions for glee she finds herself making a friend with Marley but what is it in her past that makes her so bad?


PLOT: After Blaine leaves New Directions for the Warblers the Glee club need a new member and so they hold auditions for a new member, the schools resident bad girl auditions and the group including Will are sceptical about her until she wows them, she is then asked to join which she is reluctant but Marley asks her why did she audition in the first place if she wasn't bothered, leaving her to think about it the bad girl then decides to join them and she and Marley slowly become best friends and then more. But what made this girl so sarcastic and uncaring?

CHAPTER ONE- THE RESIDENT BAD GIRL

The glee club sat around their practice room, they weren't sure what to do Blaine had left to rejoin his old club and now they were a member down, Will had been busy making posters and had asked them all to sit in on the auditions and help him make the right choice and so far none have been good some were stupid pointless in fact not that they told them that.

Will read the last name on the list as he read it the rest of the group seemed really shocked "Taylor Cliff" a girl walked on, she had long straight hair which was tied up her fringe was over her left eye, she wore a checked shirt which clung to her toned body, her jeans were skinny and tucked into boots, she said nothing as she stood in front of the mike stand she took a deep breath as the music started.

'_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me'_

The group were surprised by how good her voice was, it was the kind of voice that could pull off country very well without it sounding too southern.

'_And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble'

Taylor really got into the song she grabbed the Microphone from the stand and began walking around the stage as she sang the chorus she had attitude and not just general anger.

'_No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see_

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!'

With that she finished her song the group clapped, Will was the loudest, he even stood, Taylor stood still not really sure what to do "that was amazing" Will began enthusicastcally Taylor just rolled her eyes and smirked "I don't think I need to ask the guys about this" he paused "would you like the join?" Taylor laughed.

"This was a dare I wouldn't go near your stupid group" with that she promptly turned and left them all but one stunned.

As soon as Taylor left the audition she regretted saying it was a dare, if she didn't have her pride she would go back and tell them it wasn't and she really wanted to sing, sighing she slung her bag over her shoulder properly and began walking down the hall.

"Taylor!" Someone shouted behind her, she stopped and turned, it was that Marley girl she heard so much about the one with a voice like that Rachel Berry's

"What do you want?" Taylor asked in a bored tone.

"Why did you even bother to audition?" Marley began "I mean why go through all that trouble to learn the song and perform it only to tell them it was a dare?" she asked again. Suddenly Taylor had nothing to say she wasn't used to people questioning her she made it clear on her first day that she wasn't to be messed with apparently she took over the role of someone called Santana Lopez.

"It has nothing to do with you" Taylor snapped back she was surprised yet again when Marley didn't back down she stood still and waited calmly for a proper answer.

"Look I know you put on this 'I don't care attitude' but really you loved being on that stage, I saw it in the way you moved and how comfortable you looked" Marley said softly in a soothing way she knew this could back fire but her gut feeling told her that this girl was good and would be important to them in the future.

"Well you were wrong" with that Taylor turned round and left Marley in the middle of the hall looking undefeated.

Once she was outside Taylor leant against the side wall and slumped to the ground in tears.

Marley returned to the glee club her absence wasn't noticed and the group were arguing "I think she is amazing and we should approach her again" Will argued she guessed he was talking about Taylor, it seemed the group and their leader were against each other on this if the whole of the club decided against it then it wouldn't happen and it would all hang on her vote.

Does Taylor really care about the club and singing, she had heard from the gossips that Taylor was the bad girl she smoked and drank, she hung out with the older kids from college and was never home, there are different stories about her mum and dad, some say they are high class and she is rebelling, others say they are both junkies who take drugs with her. Marley was the type of person who would get to know someone before she would judge them and she knew deep down there was something good in Taylor even if she wouldn't show it.

"Well we don't, the girl doesn't give a stuff about this club" Blaine argued and the others agreed, soon they all remembered Marley still hadn't said anything and so all turned to her, she wasn't sure what to say if she agrees with Will they might turn on her but then if she agrees with the group she would be going against her gut, something she never does.

"I agree with Will I think we should give her a chance" the group began arguing or shouting rather most telling she was stupid "I was lead to believe that being in glee club meant you don't get judge based on your past and yet here you all are judging her!" Marley shouted Will watched clearly impressed with the young girl "none of you are perfect and yet you think you have the right to tell someone if they can or can not join a club" Marley took a deep breath to keep calm "and if that's the case then I don't want to be apart of it" with that she turned and left them stunned.

Marley walked out of school with her head held high she was right in what she did, the club needed to see that there was more to life than being popular and go back to being the group she wanted to join in the first place.

The sound of someone sobbing made her stop, she followed the sound to the side of the school building when she got round the corner she saw Taylor sat crying into her knees she sat down next to her but didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of sobbing Taylor finally spoke "you were right" she whispered Marley didn't ask what she was right about "I love singing it wasn't a dare I just got scared" Marley nodded she was right but she wouldn't say that now.

"Maybe you should prove that to them" she replied all she got was silence in return


End file.
